minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ThaChompyLeader/Behind The Scenes: Hunters Series
The First Hunters A lot of things in Hunters came from ideas I got in a different series called "Warriors" by Erin Hunter. Examples are mentoring, apprentices, and naming ceremonies. Everybody writes from the player's point of view in Minecraft, so I thought doing one from a creeper's point of view would be more interesting. The plot is more like the american-indian thing, and at first I didn't know how I would write it. If you look closely, I never show the idea of creepers exploding. I keep everything more realistic than the actual game, which is why i never use the words "block" or "chunks", and I use terms to show different times of the day. I had trouble thinking of verbs for what creepers sound like when they're talking because they don't really make any noise other than their hissing. I keep everything in the book in past tense, but sometimes I may switch around. When I first discovered Herobrine, I thought he was evil and/or a ghost, and I made a backup story for his life and he meets Rose in the third chapter. I had to make him ghost-like later on, which is the reason why and how he is able to appear and disappear into shadows. He is crafty, and I had to change him a '''lot '''to make him fit in the story. Almost all the characters in Hunters are of fictional species, like Hail/Sapphire is a Mist Creeper and Silver/Iron is a Moon Creeper andd so on. When Rose was renamed, I didn't know what to change it to at first. She wasn't actually receiving a mentor, but she received an apprentice name. But actually, I renamed all the apprentices after gemstone names based on their color, and "Moon" wasn't a gemstone, but it was too late to correct that. Later on, she received her mentor, Thorn. I wasn't intending on using caps for Emerald's dialogue when she confronted Blake in the final battle, but I wanted to make her sound more agressive, so I put them in. This story was an adventure-styled genre. Hunters: Dark Forces I started the sequel pretty quick because I was too impatient to wait. This story wasn't as long as the origonal Hunters, and its chapters are shorter. I didn't have a clear idea on how I was going to write it either, and I just made it up as I wrote it. In the prologue, there is a typo where the Ghast says it was "finally time to become friends with the humans". I was going to write the opposite, and I don't know why he said this still. I may change it when I have time. Blake's name is revealed in the first chapter so I wouldn't keep saying "The human" over and over because it would likely get confused with other humans. I was going to put Thorn in the charging pack in chapter 2 or so, but I switched it out with Gash because I was too lazy to draw her. She had a complicated pattern, and I wanted to get the story moving. I put a lot more illustration in this book so it would be easier to picture how everything looked. Emerald was going to have ner name changed again to a senior's, but she was only fifteen years old, and a senior was about thirty or fourty, so I cut that out. She was going to be renamed Sasha. Plus, all the name changing would get too confusing. Her training was cut off the storyline and I think her name will always be Emerald. When Blake says he was going to "Stop her permanently," It meant that he was going to drive her out of her home, not kill her. First of all, death would be too intense, and I was keeping the story strictly on a PG basis. I would be breaking a rule here if I put too much violence in this story. Second, Emerald is the main character, and would not be likely for her to die in such an early part of the story. Nobody could replace her. There will be no deaths in any of my stories. I had no idea for a name for the person behind the crimes, so I named him Hallow. This story was a mystery/adventure genre. Category:Blog posts